Before Vegas
by Spokenvoice
Summary: SHORT Sara and Catherine are stuck in traffic, the spend the time talking and the younger of the two sees just what Vegas can offer her. A life she deserves. CS friendship SNIKERS implied


**Summary: _SHORT _**_Sara and Catherine talk, and the younger of the two sees just what Vegas can offer her. A life she deserves. CS friendship (**SNIKERS**_ implied)

**Before Vegas**

"Nothing like Vegas traffic" Sara mumbled as she sat in the driver's seat of her Denali, her sun glasses pushed on top of her head, and a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"Nothing like Vegas" Catherine offered as she sipped on the iced coffee that she had forced Sara to pull over for about a mile back. The blonds sunglasses were over her eyes so the only think letting Sara know she was been sarcastic was the smirk that fell over her lips.

"You really believe that don't you?" Sara asked, reaching for her own drink, some kind of ice mix that Catherine had ordered for her, She could think of a lot of things that beat Vegas – "You know what, when I was a kid – I lived in Frisco…" she spoke absently not really thinking just feeling "and walking along the shore beats a stroll in the desert any day." Sara noticed that the car in front had moved a little forward so she followed suit of what seemed to be the thousand cars ahead of her and moved a meter and a half. Sara looked across to see Catherine sat with a smile on her face, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just…never hear you speak about – you know - before Vegas" The blond explained, with a shrug, "It's kind of like, finding out the secrets to a magic trick is all"

"Yeah well, it leaves you with that same feeling of disappointment" Sara explained with a soft smile, she took her hands from the staring wheel leaning back giving up on moving forward for a while.

"Hey, I'm CSI…finding out the secrets is what I live for" Catherine offered, "Finding out about you is like cracking a case wide open?" she laughed lightly.

Sara had to smile, "You know, something tells me you've given me a lot of thought?"

"Yeah well everyone wants to know what makes Sara Sidle tick." The older of the two explained, "You show up in Vegas 5 years ago and lets just say the labs never been the same since

"Well is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Good…defiantly…" Catherine explained, and then she looked at Sara, "So come on then"

"Come on what?" Sara asked, wondering what Catherine was getting at.

"What makes you tick?" Catherine moved so that her back was lent on the door and she was looking at the brunette who surprisingly looked calm. Usually when Catherine – or anyone for that matter brought up Sara's passed she was less that calm and would do anything to avoid the questions – something was different today though and Catherine was sure it had something to do with the case they'd just ran.

Sara lent her arm on the open window, resting her head on her hand looking at Catherine, "What you want to know?"

"I don't know, do you have any brother or sisters, pets, childhood dreams…stuff like that?" Catherine watched Sara as she looked ahead; staring at the long line of traffic – for a few moments she was lost, in her thoughts.

Then she responded, "A brother called Rich, a dog called max, and a dream to get as far away from that place as possible" Sara smiled, a light chuckle "Dream come true huh? Haven't been back there since the day I left"

Catherine noticed a hint of sadness in the younger woman's voice, "Child hood not so sweet?" She asked knowingly.

"Could say that" Sara explained. It was a few moments before she spoke again, "A kid should never know fear…" Sara explained, she looked to Catherine, "You know what I mean?"

That was all that Catherine needed to hear to know that the change in Sara was caused by the case – "Yeah…I know" Catherine picked up on the fact Sara didn't want to talk about the bad in her life so she switched topics - "So Max huh?"

"Yeah, best friend a girl could have" Sara smiled, "little mutt!"

"Not all bad then?"

Sara shrugged, "Not all…I got stuff I can smile about"

"Just hold onto that stuff then…" Catherine explained warmly.

Sara smiled softly, "Come on then, what about you, first love?"

"Ah…Danni Dillon…15… first guy to take my heart, first guy to break it" Catherine explained. "What about you?"

"Garry Stevens he was nineteen…I was sixteen…totally crushed my heart. What you get when you go for the bad boy" Sara laughed taking a sip from her cool drink. She was surprised how easy the two got talking – and kept a conversation going.

"Not something you need to tell me about" Catherine smiled, "I've had my fair share of them – the bad guys. You think we'd learn huh…walk into the fire you get burnt"

"I never do" Sara explained, "Sometimes I'm convinced that I go in search of guy to hurt me"

"Yeah you got lucky this time though…huh?" Catherine asked with a wink and a smirk

"You can say that again…" Sara agreed, the there was a break "Sometimes I wonder why?"

"Why what?" Catherine questioned as Sara drove the car a further meter or so – this traffic was ridiculous, I mean Vegas traffic was bad but this?

"Why he wants me" Sara explained. It was true, she didn't have many girl friends that she could talk to so seen as her and Catherine were opening up to each other she took the chance to open up about her fears.

"Nicky is crazy for you Sar…any fool can see it. Hell…" Catherine reached out and took Sara's left hand, holding it out "He wouldn't have put the ring on your finger if he wasn't."

Sara knew Catherine was right, "I love him…" she explained.

"Well good to hear, because you'll be walking down the isle in about a month's time so- I think that's kind of in the rules. The whole loving him" Catherine joked.

Sara smiled, "yeah…just never saw myself as the marrying Nick type…the marrying anyone type to be honest" she explained.

"Well, I didn't see myself as a stripper turn CSI with a kid and a hell of a lot of debt but here I am…and you know what, I wouldn't have it any other way. Take the days as they come, one at a time. Let him love you Sara, you deserve it"

Sara turned to the blond, "Thank-you. And you know what…Vegas isn't looking that bad after all"

"Even the traffic and desert?"

"_Yeah…even the traffic and desert…I'd take Vegas over Frisco anyday…I'd take Nick over everything"_

**The end**


End file.
